Kinfolk Whitepages
Welcome to Val's IC Kinfolk Whitepages! OOC Information This is an IC Kinfolk Whitepages that is maintained by Val, in the Kin-Safehouse she owns above the specialty coffee shop (Snakes and Lattes) on 'Silver and Ellicott Streets, Midtown.' Feel free to add your Kin-Character to the list (perk of this being set up as a Wiki), if your Character has any particular skills that they would like to advertise. Or simply wants to make themselves known to the Kin/Garou community at large. The purpose of this IC board is to allow Kinfolk to keep in touch with each other and advertise any special skills that they may have. That way, the local Kin can try and keep business 'in the Family' as much as possible. It will also help Garou know what skills/talents the local Kin have. IC Kinfolk Listing ; Anji Kyriacou - Black Fury Kinfolk : I work at SCCU library. If you need any help with research (book or internet based), or copies sourcing of obscure books, journals or documents, it's worth coming to me. If I'm not on the issue desk or helpdesk, I'm usually in the interlending section. Or you can call me on ###-####. I also have a car, and a small apartment midtown, which are available for family use in case of emergencies. ; Benedict Jackson - Child of Gaia Kinfolk : SCPD Homicide Detective. Connections both at SWAT back in Los Angeles and was well known at the Steel Angel before it fell. BA in Criminal Justice. Brother to Alicia, Voice of the Children. Purveyor of old and rare antique books, always interested in purchases and trades. Feel free to exploit my day job for the good of Gaia and the Sept. Have a couch for crashing on in exchange for guard duty in my, I must say, rather nice apartment (just be courteous to my neighbors and clean up after yourself please... no shoes on the couch). My address is --- and my phone number is ###-###-####. ; Galen McBrayer - Fianna Kinfolk : Not much to tell about me, really. Fianna kinfolk originally from a sept in California that went under. Came up here because my folks did. Finished high school a year or so ago, so if you're expecting brilliance in esoteric subjects, go somewhere else. I know gymnastics well enough to be offered a couple of scholarships and how to use a sword - both short and long. I teach classes to a few people in St. Claire during the week, but can adjust my schedule to fit Garou needs if you want to know how to stick someone where it hurts or flip like an otter does in water. Got a truck too, if an emergency ride is needed somewhere. Willing to help out any Garou based business during the bigger moons. Was working at the King deli. Yes, I have a cell phone. ###-###-#### Julian Collins, Esq. - Glasswalker Kinfolk I work as the building and facilities manager of Maxwell Tower, ensuring that the Glasswalker tribe has whatever it needs to make good use of the space. I am a member of the Washington Bar Association in good standing, though I don't take legal clients just now... unless they're of the Nation or it's otherwise Nation business. My office door is open, if you have trouble you think I can help with. I am presently working to prepare Harbour Park for acquisition by the Tribe, and would welcome any assistance anyone thinks they might lend to that endeavour. Unfortunately, this work will have to be unpaid until we have enough of a proposal put together that a purchase seems likely. ; Ila Kubala - Bone Gnawer Kinfolk : I am a traveling fortune-teller, palm-reader, card-reader, psychometrist, spell-peddlar and crystal healer. If you're a muggle, anyway. If you're not a Muggle, you'll guess it all comes down to applied psychology and helping people figure things out for themselves. My van is always open to anyone who needs a hot drink, a hot meal, a sanctuary or a friendly and confidential ear. That means you may find the local homeless population around there already, especially in the mornings when I serve free soup outside Harbour Park. ; Maeve d'Avennes - Fianna Kinfolk : My family and I are blacksmiths by trade. We make everything from decorative items, weapons, and armor, to pots'n pans. I tend to be in the city on the weekends, but call anytime if you have any business for my family. ###-#### ; May Lin - Shadow Lord Kinfolk : I am a Personal Assistant to the Directors and part-time receptionist at the Terminus Group. I am willing to temp for Family. I have a degree in Marketing and am fluent in both English and Mandarin. I can perform a range of secretarial duties, book-keeping, business research, social media, stock-market monitoring and investments. ###-#### ; Natalia Kudrayetsev - Get of Fenris Kinfolk : Get of Fenris Kinfolk. Mother to twin girls about age three. Manager of Snakes and Latte's when Val's not around. Handy with a wrench. Lives at the Kakeashi Kijo garage with her adopted Glass Walker father. ; Nick Dalton - Glass Walker Kinfolk : I'm a Saint Claire native who's currently a stock portfolio analyst for Terminus, but I also own a small Private Investigations business that might hire you if you're kin or ragabash/corax/etc. and looking for (mostly) legitimate work. I've got degrees in Mathematics (emphasis on theoretical modeling) and Computer Science (emphasis on programming and encryption) from SCCU. I used to work as a homicide detective for Saint Claire. I helped to set the Glass Walkers up with their white cargo van (for extractions or cubnappings) that's registered to a fake corporation. I'm interested in antiquities and unusual items/baubles, and I'll pay cash for them. Contact via cell at ###-####, email at admin@st-clair-pi.com, or ask another Glass Walker to deliver a message in person. ; Peter Yadviga - Shadow Lord Kinfolk : I'm a Robotics Engineer and a computer programmer. I'm reasonably handy when it comes to server setup and I can install most forms of hardware, including basic security systems. If you need any help with anything along those lines, feel free to give me a call at ###-#### ; Philippa Galanis - Black Fury Kinfolk : I am an Archaeology student at SCCU, working on my Master's degree. I grew up in a Greek restaurant and learned how to cook from that, so any time you want Greek food, just ask! I love meeting Garou (beware, I will pick your brains about Garou things), and have done a lot of study into Black Fury history and lore, and their most famous Fetishes (don't take offense if I'm careful who I talk to about that, though). I have and drive a car, if you need a lift, but I spend a lot of time off on the Yakima Reservation where I'm doing research for my thesis. What else? I speak Greek, I can do a bit of cryptography if it's fairly simple, and I know how to stick on a band-aid. leave a note for me at the Greek House or Edgewood, or try my number but I can't always charge the phone. ###-#### ; Quin Yellow Horse - Wendigo Kinfolk : I am a forensic scientist from Washington State Patrol, on secondment to the SCPD. Got a BA in Criminal Justice and PhD in Forensic Biology and Forensic Science Techniques. Maintain a private laboratory in St. Claire with refrigeration facilities and analysis equipment, where things can be stashed that the official police shouldn't get their mitts on. Evidence, bodies, items of that nature. Drop me a line of you want a key or if you make use of it. There's a bed and basic kitchen if you need to crash there for a night or two. The deal is, if you break the place you buy me a new one, and don't use up all the coffee. You got a crime scene needs de-Veil-Breaching, need to feed a line to the police forensics department, anything of that sort, drop me a line. Need something losing permanently, I got access to a horsebox and a large private ranch where nobody will ask questions (other than 'how deep do you need the hole, and can I get you a coffee while you're waiting?'). ###-#### ; Sami Desouza - Glass Walker Kinfolk : I work full time at Danton Deliveries. I'm usually in charge of several trucks that can be used if you need them, whether after hours or during the day. I'm also a pretty great mechanic, so let me know if anything you drive needs fixing. You can contact me at Danton Deliveries, or by personal phone number.